


PREGNINGER

by PremingerTheSexy



Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004), Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses (2006)
Genre: Bottom!preminger, Hot, Inspired by Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004) Inspired by a Barbie Movie, M!preg, M/M, Sex, Threesome, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PremingerTheSexy/pseuds/PremingerTheSexy
Summary: Preminger is finally out of Jail after trying to to take over the Kingdom, the twinky icon is in a bad mood. Can his old henchmen cheer him up? Or would a miracle happen?Trigger Warning: Bottom!Preminger
Relationships: Preminger/Nick/Nack (Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	PREGNINGER

Nick and Nack we're sitting in the mine, Midas was fast asleep. Everything's been quiet  
and sad since, the boss got arrested for trying to take over. The himbos missed him. Midas   
is all they have left of him, and he was just a stupid fucking poodle bitch. Nack has been  
like super emo lately, last night he was crying tears of blood and shit, while listening   
to My Chemical Romance. It was a hole thing. Nick himself, has been coping poorly too.  
Nick has taken up a job at the local strip club to make ends meet. With Preminger gone  
they've been living in the mines, and Midas was a little bitch who stole their doritos.

"Hey Sluts guess who got back from Prison?" a sultry, and definetly not feminine voice,   
like super masc, like a totally straight guy's voice called out.

"Sluts? Nick said.  
"Prison?"

The two men looked at each other and then looked in the direction of the voice it was....

.......Preminger XD!!!!!!

"DADDY!!!!" The two yelled in happiness.  
"yes boys, daddy's home" he said emo-ly. The slim thicc daddy legend sat down sadly.   
Prison was awful, everyone thought he was a bottom, he wasnt. He is the most manliest man,  
he's tottally had the sexc time with WoMen. hIs Tight bussy has never been touched, unlike  
that slutty Nickacodo Avacodo. But when he was away he realized he missed his boys. His  
sexy sexi, tall, muscular boys, with their bulging biceps, deep voices and their giant   
throbbing....Hearts. "Boss you okay?" Nik and Nac asked worriedly."I just missed   
yo-The Crown. The Kingdom i want to be KING" Preminger shouted. "im just ya know, missed  
my shot, now that stupid bleach blonde bitch, PRincess Anneliese and that poor person,   
uh...Erin, get to rule the kingdom, and marry thouse daddies.SHE WASNT EVEN A NATURAL   
Blonde! Preminger began to cry, his mascara running down his sexy masculine face.

"no dont cri, your so sexy aha ha ha" Nick said reassuringly.

"ya big boss daddy, we'll get another shot, lets just...lets just-" Nack was suddenly cut  
off by the super thicc Kylie Jenner lips of Preminger, "shhh, its okay bb, daddy's back"  
he whispered sluttily, to the larger boy.

"Boss, please let us cheer you up" Nick said, and silently ripped his shirt off, and began  
kissing Preminger neck, pasionatly. "no stahp dats gay" Premature, said straightly.  
"Oh fuck it, the truth is...ive never even seen a pus-" Preminger was cut off by his own   
vomit. "I'm a queen, sis. I like men, and balls and cocks, Im subscribed to James Charles  
and even bought his Morphe paletteeeeeee." The now alledgly gay daddy cried.

"Its okay boss, we've always wanted you" the Himbos said together.

Nack strutted sexily over to Preminger and ribbed open his shirt, revealing to preminger  
his 32 pac. "Mmm fuck" Preminger whispered. Nick joined over and kissed Premature, like he  
was the oxycotin he needed to breath. The three daddies, began to grinding against each   
and in the heat of the euphoric moment, ripped each other's clothes till it was just them  
naked, frenching passivly. "MMm feck daddy" Nick moaned as Preminger grabbed his bulging  
purple Carrot. behind them Nack, began to masticate watching, the two. Preminger looked  
over and with a sexi wink, motioned him over, to move closer. Preminger suddly thru dat   
fat ass back against the larger boi. 

"Oof, Preminger, i thought you were a-a-a Top" Nick mooned as he Preminger was throwing  
his ass back while playing wit Nack's meat flute. 

"I lied, now boy, you better beat dis pussy up like whack-a-mole bitch"  
The taller boy kneeled down and started to eat it like a cupcake. Premature lost himself  
in the moment, forgetting everything that wasnt the two sweaty slut and the pleasure. The  
Next think he knew he had both of their throbbing purple Karats, pushing into his wall.

"oh..oh..oh my. Ugh How could i refuse this" then they all came.

They fell asleep.

The next morning, Preminger woke up feeling sick. He puked in the corner, anf yelled at his   
poodle thot to go to 7/11 for him. Midas, being the only compentent one their, did as he  
was told. When he came back, the three dumbasses, were laying down. tiredly. PReminger ran  
up to Midas, and snatched that bag outta his mouth. "You better have gotten me that   
taquito and cherri Slushy, you ugly BETCH." Prenimger screeched like a banshee, before   
running to the little king's room.

30 MiNuTeS lATeR....

"OH FUCK BITCH, WHAT THE FUCK BOiiiiiii"

Suddenly a shrill girlish scream appeared, coming closer and closer it was....Prehigmer!!!  
"what's wrong baby boi" The two himbos asked.  
"Im Grengernant! I'm gonna hab a babi" Preminger Cried.  
Holy Gacomole, the shriekeded. "Im gpmma be a daddy" they yelled  
"what are we gonna do" they all screamed, running around.  
BRA BRAH SKOOBY DOO BA BA KKKKKKKK  
They looked in fear. Midas had an ak 47  
"shut yo hoe asses up, like abortion is a thing" Midas barked.   
"Hoe dare you" Preminger cried.

They then beat him up,. and sold him fro crack.   
After tokin up, premingewr and the bois broke into the castle high as a kite. Anneliese  
was like what the fuck is up kyle. Preminger was like yo. bish, i got crack and im   
pregonant. The Brunnette, Julian and King Dominck walked in like who da daddy. Nack was   
like we creampied him. Julain and Annelise being on their nerd shit were like MPREG, and  
made a deal that, in exchange for testing and studying prenigner, he and his family can   
live in the caslte. Preminger was like hell ya bish, lets smoke some crack.

Then they all got super fucking high. Annelise and Erika totally made out. and Nick and   
Nack put like seven more babys in Preminger.

NiNe MoNtHs LaTeR...

after a long pregonancy, Preminger gave birth to a daughter, who later ended up marrying  
a king, and having 12 daughters before she died like a stupid slut.

Preminger, Nick and Nack lived hoppily aver Efter.

Cus they fucked every 30 minutes.

Teh End~


End file.
